nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Born With Rage 5
The Road to Born With Rage 5 is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-sixth episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match between Mortal Kombat and reigning Champions Spider-Man and Batman. Match Sub-Zero gets Batman in an abdominal stretch, though he easily escapes. Spider-Man and Scorpion enter into a scuffle, which ends with a bridging Northern Lights suplex from Spider-Man for a 1-count. Batman gives Sub-Zero a series shoulder thrusts in the corner as Scorpion gives Spider-man a suplex. Scorpion gives Spider-Man a backbreaker as Batman gives Sub-Zero a fisherman’s suplex. Scorpion attempts to leap at Spider-Man but Spidey moonsault kicks Scorpion out of the air and lands on Sub-Zero for a 2-count. Sub-Zero throws Spider-Man out of the ring and follows. Scorpion leaps out onto Spider-Man with a cross body press. The action returns to the ring and Spider-Man gives Sub-Zero a double-underhook suplex. Sub-Zero misses a kick to Spider-Man then connects with a suplex to Batman before breaking up a camel clutch on Scorpion. Sub-Zero gives Batman a backbreaker then gets kicked in the corner by Spider-Man. Scorpion gives Spider-Man a superplex. Batman bulldogs Scorpion. Sub-Zero kicks Spider-Man then applies a rear chinlock. Batman hip tosses Scorpion then throws Sub-Zero into him! Scorpion gives Batman a dragon screw then leaps at Batman from the top rope but Batman dodges and applies a Boston crab. Scorpion hits Spider-Man with a backbreaker than throws Batman out of the ring. Batman returns to the ring immediately and straight into a Spinning Heel Kick from Sub-Zero, who then gives Spider-Man a Shining Wizard. Mortal Kombat double-team Batman and Sub-Zero makes the cover but Batman kicks out before a 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} All four men brawl with hard strikes. Scorpion kicks Batman out of the ring. Sub-Zero gives Spider-Man a facecrusher before he and Scorpion again double-team Batman, who has returned to the ring, for another 1-count from Scorpion. Mortal Kombat give Spider-Man a double team neckbreaker for a 1-count by Sub-Zero. Scorpion hits Spider-Man with the Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick but his kick knocks down Batman and Sub-Zero as well before netting Scorpion a 2-count. Batman and Sub-Zero brawl at the ringside area as Spider-Man hits Scorpion with the Spidey Sense Suplex. Sub-Zero and Batman return to the ring and Sub-Zero dives onto Spider-Man with a top rope flip for a 2-count. Sub-Zero bulldogs Spider-Man for another 2-count. Scorpion suplexes Batman for a 1-count before having the pin broken up by Batman who applies a sleeper hold to Sub-Zero, who escapes to deliver an overhead suplex. Spider-Man delivers a seires of Rolling German Suplexes to Scorpion, the third of which knocks down everyone in the ring but Spider-Man and the referee! Spider-Man makes the cover to Scorpion for a 3-count to retain the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Winners: Spider-Man and Batman Trivia *A series of announcements are made for NoDQ CAW’s Main Event 5: Luigi will face Leatherface in a match and Sagat will hold a celebration for his NoDQ Interactive Championship victory. Additionally, Superman and Link are scheduled to face the winners of this match for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. *Frankenstein versus the Joker is announced for Born With Rage. Category:Season 8